


A walk in the woods

by Tina908



Series: Peter Hale Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Peter needs to get away from everything and on his walk through the woods he meets a little red fox.-“So what is it going to be, little one? Are you going to let me help you?“-
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Peter Hale Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 317





	A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.
> 
> Underage warning: Peter is 33 and Stiles is 15 and eventually they will have a relationship.

Peter was so tired of everything but he was especially tired of his sister and her constantly interfering in his life.

Once again his _alpha_ had made decisions concerning Peter’s life without asking Peter what he wanted, and if he had been asked he would definitely have sad no to this.

His sister had decided that Peter couldn’t possibly stay unmated at the age of thirty-three so she had made arrangements with the alpha of the Richmond pack to marry Peter off to the alpha’s daughter and there wasn’t anything Peter could do to stop it.

Well he could run away but that would mean losing his family, his pack, and Peter wasn’t ready for that so here he was, wandering around the woods, looking or anything to distract himself from reality.

Alpha Morrison and his pack would arrive tomorrow and the mating ceremony was planned for the day after.

The sound of whining brought Peter back to present time. The sound was very weak like it came from afar.

Peter’s decided to follow the sound. The whining sounded sad, hurt and as Peter got closer he could smell blood, picking up his pace to a run, Peter hurried through the woods towards the sound.

When he finally reached the sound, he was surprised to see a red fox laying on the round, it looked like another animal had bit into one of the fox’s hind legs.

Moving closer Peter caught the scent of the fox, it didn’t smell like a normal animal, there was a hint of human and magic. Like a shifter.

A stick broke under Peter’s foot and the fox’s head snapped up and when it spotted Peter, it bared it’s teeth in a low threatening growl.

“Easy, I’m not here to hurt you. The wound doesn’t look good. Let me help you. My name is Peter Hale, our pack house is not that far off, there I can clean your wounds.” Peter said, making sure his voice was soft and gentle.

The fox tilted it’s head to the side and regarded Peter with curious eyes.

“You understand me, don’t you, little one?” At the endearment, the fox growled again.

“Oh, please, darling. You’re fox, I’m a wolf, you will always be a little one compared to me to I suggest you get use to the term, because I am going to use it quite often.” Peter was almost at the fox’s side by now.

“So what is it going to be, little one? Are you going to let me help you?” The fox let out a huff and then relaxed it’s body.

“Good boy.” This time the huff sounded more like a long suffering sigh.

With a chuckle, Peter bent down and picked up the fox before he turned and made his way back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
